Luffy Why?
by choco-muncher100
Summary: Hancock just wanted to know why Luffy wouldn't want to marry her. Maybe now, he'll give her his answer but can she take it? Luffy why? Luffy x Hancock


A/N: It's just that i love LuHan so much and I want to try! I know it's not great, so I thank you for reading this. Please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!

*In an unknown island in the new World*

The Pirate Empress Boa Hancock is currently sitting under the shade of a big tree with none other than her future husband Monkey D. Luffy! She had managed to track him down; it is not an easy task because of her position being one of the seven warlords of the sea.

She had found Luffy after he had managed yet again to get separated from his crew.

She gave the meat that she has with her and now, they are relaxing under this big tree that Luffy found.

She is observing him; he had come a long way since she met him. Hancock paid him no mind before because she thought that he was just another filthy, ordinary, worthless man. Oh, she didn't know how wrong she was at that time!

It took her to witness his kindness for herself to see that he is unlike any other.

You wouldn't suspect a thing if you'd see him. Luffy has a scrawny built, just wearing shorts and a red vest with his sandals. He has short messy black hair, tanned skin and a two stiches scar under his left eye. A small kid that's wearing a straw hat. With his big innocent brown eyes and a large carefree smile that is plastered on his refreshing young radiant face.

Now that she's this close to her beloved, she can see that he'd change. His no longer that scrawny kid, he had managed to put on some muscles in the right areas. He's a little taller and his eyes now are different. Although, that is the one trait of his that she hopes that didn't change. It was not to be however, it is so little, but it is still there.

Luffy still has his huge eyes that scream innocence. But now, her beloved's eyes are permanently shadowed. Hancock almost didn't notice it; she just saw it because she got close to him. She had blushed at that thought.

"Sooo Hancock, what are yah doing here?" Luffy asked her, startling Hancock at the process.

"Umm... Uhh, Luffy..." She stuttered then blushed.

"Huh?"

Then Hancock said. "Luffy, will you marry me?" She asked him while still blushing hard.

Luffy's usually smiling face became blank when he answered her. "I told you, I don't want to marry you."

"B-but why?" Hancock questioned him.

"I can cook you many different kinds of meat, you will have a comfortable life with me!" She told him, anger coting her voice.

"I don't want that!" Luffy answered her just as mad!

"Then what do you want?!" She asked him.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" Hancock cried. Then she quickly stood up and she ran from him.

When she thought that she'd put a good distance between her and Luffy, she decided to think things over and rest a little. Hancock just sat under a huge tree. She laid her pretty face on her delicate hands and she thought.

It's not that she doesn't care anymore; she doesn't want to look weak in front of anyone, that's why she left her beloved. The empress of Amazon Lily can never be weak.

Yes, she knows perfectly well that peacefully living in just one place is impossible for Luffy but what she said was true, she doesn't know what to do anymore! She knows that she's being selfish and it is against his nature to do what she's asking of him. He is a man of freedom after all.

Hancock had asked Luffy many, many times to marry her but just like right now, he had refused her. Being rejected once will not deter her however, she'll just try and try again until he said yes! She tried different tactics but all of them didn't work on her beloved.

Boa Hancock is no way a soft hearted woman, she's a cold hearted pirate and she had done many unspeakable deeds as well. But who cares about that, no matter what she does, the world will still forgive her for she is beautiful!

"I-i just want to know why?" She whispered softly in to the wind.

She just sat there, her silent tears continued to flow out of her pretty eyes and on her gorgeous face.

*With Luffy*

He had been very, very surprised because he didn't think he would see Hancock of all the people when he got separated from his crew! She gave him meat, and then he found a tree so he flapped down under it and she followed him.

To Luffy, Hancock is a good friend. She had helped him before and he owes her a lot. Not to mention that he really, really like her. He doesn't know why or how, all he knows is that he likes her! Those were his thoughts while he's chasing Hancock into the forest that they ended up in.

Luffy's confuse now, he and Hancock were just relaxing under that big tree and she'd ask him that question again. She's always asking him to marry her, it's just Annoying!

He already told her that he doesn't want to get married! But Hancock is still asking him, why can't she just quit?

So Luffy had refused her again but he didn't think that something like that would happen... He made Hancock cry! His heart constricts at just the mere thought of making her sad.

He saw her pearlish tears even though she tried to hide it. Now, Luffy just want to hit himself over and over for hurting Hancock! That's a very stupid thing to do! He needs to find her; he can't let her cry like that.

Luffy used his observation haki to locate her and he ran fast across the forest because he had found her.

*With Hancock*

Her face is still on her hands, she just can't stop her tears now that she had let them out. Hancock rarely cries. She's positive that Luffy didn't mean to hurt her but she just wants to know the reason why he always turns her down. Luffy is stupid yes, she can say that now.

Hancock heard footsteps approaching her so she quickly wiped her tears and lifted up her head to look up at the offender. Her breath hitched on who she saw. Standing before her is her beloved, Monkey D. Luffy!

"Found you!" He said while still panting. Then he gave her his usual big grin.

Hancock can't believe it, is it really true? Did Luffy really come to find her? Oh, how she wants to pinch herself just to make sure that she's not dreaming!

"Hey Hancock!" Luffy called her.

She still didn't move, maybe it's just her imagination.

Luffy didn't know what had happened to Hancock, he's calling her but she's not answering him. She's just looking at him as if she couldn't fathom that he followed her.

She's looking at him with disbelieving eyes. Her sapphire orbs are wide and unblinking; her mouth is open but it seems she can't say anything. But Luffy had noticed something!

So he threw all caution in the wind and he cupped her porcelain cheeks and gently wiped her tears with his thumb from her beautiful face.

"Stop crying Hancock." He told her softly while directly looking at her.

That's it; Hancock found out that she's not dreaming! And the most important thing is that Luffy is touching her face~

She needs to resist fainting right now, she should compose herself!

"Luffy why?" That's all that she had managed to let out.

Luffy let go of her face and she quickly missed his warm hands on her skin.

He scratched the back of his head and said. "So you really wanna know huh?"

She blinked up at him and she felt her cheeks get warm. Hancock is sure that she's blushing now. "Yes... Will you tell me?"

Luffy uncharacteristically got embarrass and he quickly avoided gazing at her. He lowered his head and let-out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I'll tell you..." He mumbled. Then he lifted his head and he fixed her with a determined stare.

Hancock got worried because it's not like her Luffy to be quiet or speaking softly for that matter. "You don't-" She tried to say but he cut her off.

"I like you." Luffy blurted out.

Hancock's world stopped. It's not how she'd imagine this to be. Did she hear what she thought she heard? She just focused her shock blue hughes up at him and she's just gaping now.

There, Luffy has said it, his most precious secret! He waited for her to respond, but when he's sure that she will not give him one, he decided to explain.

"I told you I don't want to marry you." He started again. When he saw her flinched, he continued.

"I don't want to marry you right now; I'm still too young for that. Umm... Hancock?" Luffy questioned her suddenly.

Hancock startled by this, managed to squeak out a "Yes?"

"They call you the Pirate Empress right? I don't want you to ask me to marry you, it's annoying!" He told her.

Hancock wondered, where is Luffy going on with this? He doesn't need to tell her over and over again that she annoys him! Wait, didn't he tell her that he likes her? Hancock is confused now. Her beloved is really something unlike any other!

She was just brought out of her musings by Luffy's voice.

"Someone told me before that guys are the once that ask girls to marry them. I didn't want you to ask me to marry you because I wanted to ask you that." Luffy told her.

He leans down on her, their foreheads touching. "Because the Pirate King will have no less than the Pirate Empress by his side." Luffy told Hancock and he brushed his nose against hers.

"Wait for me, kay?" He said to her and then he pulled back.

Hancock's still frozen, she had asked him why and he gave her his answer. She's positive that her face is as red as a tomato now and her heart is beating a thousand miles per minute. She will not be surprised if Luffy hears her stupid beating heart!

"So what do you say, let's go?" He said while offering a hand to her.

Hancock lifted up her gaze and she took his hand. "Yes, let's go."

Luffy helped her on her feet and he grasped Hancock's hand tightly. Then, he gave her his biggest smile! "Let's go to an adventure together!"

*The end*

A/N: I know, I know, they're so out of character right? Please forgive me, I promise I'll do better next time! *cries in the corner*


End file.
